New member of Kurosaki family
by icemaster29
Summary: One morning ichigo wakes up. his dad and sisters are gone on a vacation for a week leaving behind a note and neko niko. read the fis to find out. Rated T for whatever i might write in the future. My first fic so pls read and review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: UNUSUAL MORNING

disclaimer: i don't own bleach.

For Ichigo it became a routine to wake up early in mornings to fight his dad. Well Isshine is the one who starts the morning chaos. Today was rather strange he did not wake up with a kick right to his gut. Confused but relaxed since this morning was quiet and peaceful so taking advantage of the opportunity he made his way to the bathroom. After a long morning shower, he went down stairs. It was a Sunday morning so Ichigo thought he could peacefully eat his breakfast and then help Yuzu and Karin with their room makeover because he promised them last night.

He went to the living room only to find a small note on the table that said "YO MY DEAR SON! I'LL BE TAKING YUZU AND KARIN ON A VACATION YOU STAY HOME AND TAKE CARE OF NEKO NIKO." "Neko niko? Who's that?" Ichigo thought aloud. Any ways he read the note further "MY LOVELY ICHIGO NEKO NIKO IS A GUEST TREAT HER WELL AND WE'LL BE BACK NEXT WEEK SO UNTIL THEN PLEASE BE KIND TO HER!" "That goat face really likes to tick me of doesn't he." He said as a vein popped on his forehead. "Why the heck did he tell me to take care of a cat?" He felt a gentle tug at his pants only to look down and find a… "GYAAAAAHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ALICE? **

_"Italian" = thinking _

_Italian= time/situation. _

(disclaimer: i donot own bleach. Kubo Tite does.

i do own my OC though.)

A five-year-old girl stood right below him staring at his face expressionlessly. She was tiny; she had silver shoulder length hair and a pair of innocent brown eyes. She wore a maroon frilly dress with a small hat on her head. Ichigo kept staring at her until he realized that she'd get scared if he kept staring.

_A few hours later ._Ichigo sat on the sofa right across her. She held the cup of orange juice Ichigo gave to her an hour ago. "_Talk you damn midget you're giving me creeps! Talk…. Never mind I'll talk." _He thought as he stared at her and she stared back. He cleared his throat "Uh… hey I'm Ichigo and I'm seventeen years old. Tell me your name?" he managed a gentle smile. "_No answer?!". "_My name is Alice. I am five years old." The girl replied still expressionless.

"So you can tell me what happened?" Ichigo asked nicely. "Uncle Isshine said that I could stay here since mummy and daddy are no longer in this world." _"She's still expression less!?" _

_A few more hours later._

"Um are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want cake?"

"No."

"Do you wanna watch TV?"

"No."

"Why did my dad call you neko niko?"

"I don't know."

"I think Alice is a cute name."

_Silence. _

Ichigo walked out of the lounge and went up to his room. He picked up his favorite childhood book and went down stairs. "Here read this book I'll be back in awhile." He walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: TROUBLE WITH PUDDING AND ORIHIME'S HELP.

"_thinking"_

_time_

* * *

_"I completely forgot to ask what flavor pudding she likes!" _

"kurosaki kun!" called Orihime. Ichigo turned around "Inoue. What are you doing here?" "Oh. Nothing just buying some ingredients for my

new recipe." "Somehow I get the feeling that I shouldn't ask what you're planning to cook." Ichigo sweat dropped. "Well I am making my

sweet and sour milkshake. I'm looking for chocolate, soy sauce, chili, noodles and…ooh the most important brown sugar." Orihime told Ichigo.

"Ok… hey can you tell me what pudding flavors do… um… little girls like?" Ichigo asked nervously. "hmmmm." Orihime put a finger on her her

chin and thought for a while. "Oh… I think little girls like melon flavor pudding with a little hint of vinegar." She told him happily. Ichigo sweat

dropped "Thanks for your help Inoue. I think you should carry on with your shopping." "Ok! Bye."

In the end he ended up buying all the fruit flavored puddings.

"I'm home." Ichigo went to the lounge where Alice was sitting on the couch. "Hello." Alice looked up smiling. _"She smiled. Yes, thank god the brat_

_smiled. Guess she was only shy." _

"Well I brought pudding._" _He told the child. Ichigo displayed all the flavors in front of her so she could choose. "Pick whatever flavor you like.

" Ichigo told her kindly. After thinking for a few seconds the girl picked the strawberry one. "You like strawberries?" asked Ichigo. "Yes!" Alice

replied cheerfully. "Ok… That's sweet." Ichigo chuckled.

Suddenly he felt a strong evil riatsu. "Damn it! A hollow?!" Ichigo muttered under his breath. He heard a small whimper. _"she can sense it?" _

Ichigo pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Uryuu's number. "Oye, Ishida. Man… can you take care of the hollow by yourself I'm

kinda busy."

He knelt down in front of Alice so he could be face to face with her. "Shhh. It is ok I'm here nothing will harm you. I'm here I'll protect you." He

let her hold on to him. Alice buried her face into Ichigo's chest. Some how she felt safe in his embrace and closed her eyes.

_"Thank you. Ichigo nii."_


End file.
